No soy de papel
by morita.pechocha
Summary: -que importa cuanto llore o sufra, no puedo permitirme flaquear ahora!- se mantenía rigida frente a él. Trataba de demostrar cuan fuerte había sido hasta ahora. -no confías en mi?- le preguntó tratando de abrazarla
1. Chapter 1

**Hola espero que les guste mi historia. Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi pero la historia es de mi completa imaginación**

Creo que las cosas que suceden en la vida, cada ves nos hacen mas fuertes, hasta que llegamos a ser insensibles al dolor que nos rodea, o simplemente es una fortaleza innata que nos hace inquebrantables, y ya, preguntas como ¿porqué a mi? ni siquiera pasan por nuestros pensamientos.

Esta es la historia de mi vida de como llegue a ser quien soy, las cicatrices que llevo y no se si algún día se borrarán.

Nací en Japón, pero no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera se el idioma, mi madre se vino a América conmigo, siendo yo un bebe recién nacido, ella es mitad gringa y mitad japonesa. Cuando mi abuelo Kenji Tsukino falleció, mi abuela se trajo a mi madre de vuelta a su tierra natal.

Creo que no fue capaz de adaptarse a una cultura tan diferente a la de allá, y así, como madre soltera crió asu pequeña Ikuko.

Mi madre, Ikuko Tsukino, fue una gran persona, muy digna de mi admiración, a quien mas quiero en este mundo. Muy destacada en los estudios, y siendo descendiente de un japonés, ganó una beca para ir de intercambio a aquel país, cuando sólo tenía 18 años.

Y fue allí donde comienza mi historia, conoció al hijo de una importante familia, ella se enamoró ciegamente, confió y se entregó a un hombre que sin miramientos la dejo a un lado.

Aquel hombre le juró el universo, y solo, la dejo con una semilla en el vientre, y se olvido de ella. Creo que él ya tenía la vida resuelta siendo tan joven, un matrimonio, una empresa que dirigir, en fin, heredero de una gran futuro.

Mi madre al verse fuera de ese mundo tan diferente decidió silenciosamente volver sin mirar atrás.

Crecí en el ceno de un hogar de mujeres, mi abuela y mi madre me criaron con mucho amor.

Me encantaba salir a jugar en el barro con mis muñecas y mi perro el Negro que siempre me seguía, recoger flores y perseguir a insectos y pajaritos, saltar en los charcos de agua y cualquier cosa que considerará divertida.

Tuve una infancia feliz, salíamos al lago en verano, comíamos al aire libre visitábamos las ferias artesanales, comíamos helados y las frutas de la estación nos sentábamos en el sillón los domingos, con el ventilador a toda potencia, a ver televisión.

En invierno comíamos cosas dulces con chocolate caliente, cuando llovía, me gustaba escuchar el ruido que producía. Las noches de tormenta, me acostaba con mi madre o mi abuela, con la excusa de que tenía miedo, y dormía abrasadora a ellas. Y los domingo veíamos televisión al calor de la chimenea encendida. Cuando caía la nieve jugábamos a hacer ángeles o "amigos de nieve", en más de una ocasión salía una guerra por ahí, lanzándonos bolas de nieve hasta caer exhaustas de riza por los gestos o caídas producidas.

Otoño y primavera también eran mágicos. Disfrutar del cambio de clima, de colores y ropas. Paseábamos por las tardes después de la escuela. Era mi propia utopía. Mi mundo mágico, dentro de una burbuja que es la infancia, hasta que cumplí los 10 años.

Ese año un cáncer, se llevó sin darnos ni cuenta, a mi abuela.

A de decir verdad, yo no entendía mucho, creo que la sobreprotección de ellas hizo que fuera muy inmadura en ese ámbito. Recuerdo a mucha gente que nos vino a ver, ella siendo una destacada artista y artesana, se gano el cariño de mucha gente. El alcalde de la ciudad, le dio a mi madre un galardón, en memoria a mi abuela, por el aporte cultural y social que dejó como legado. Claro un montón de gente iba y venia durante los primeros meses, pero como siempre el interés fue menguando, hasta vernos las dos solas.

La abuela hacia ropa tradicional, ella preparaba desde la lana recién trasquilada hasta que tomaba la forma de una hermosa prenda con diseños únicos, su trabajo era de alto valor y mi madre le ayudaba a comercializarlas. Muchos de sus trabajos de fueron al extranjero y /o comprados por personas con bastante dinero. Gracias a su trabajo vivimos cómodamente hasta que ella se fue.

Mi madre nunca fue muy diestra con sus manos, la verdad era muy torpe, por eso cuando ya no estaba la abuela, se nos hizo muy difícil la situación.

Como bien dice el dicho que, lo que se hereda no se hurta, yo seguí su legado. Recuerdo que muchas veces sentada en sus piernas tejíamos en el telar. Me dejaba hacer pequeñas piezas de tela para mi propio muestrario, mas bien como juego para mi, pero creo que ella de esa manera me enseñaba, como lavar, teñir e hilar la lana, entre juego y juego. Siempre me decía que dejara volar mi imaginación, y nunca tuviera miedo de nada, al plasmar algo que estuviera en mi imaginación.

Así a los 12 años, hacía pequeñas cosas como bolsos, estuches, mantas y cosas de fácil confección, en comparación a lo de mi abuela, para poder comercializar y seguir viviendo.

Después de la escuela y hacer mis tareas me dedicaba al telar, mi madre me ayudaba lavando y tiñendo la lana, algunas veces a hilar, pero esa ya era mi tarea. Yo confeccionaba y ella las vendía.

Durante las mañanas, ella salía antes de amanecer, a diferentes pueblos a probar suerte, había ocasiones donde vendía todo, en solo la mañana. Pero en otras que llegaba muy tarde sin vender ingresos eran muy inestables, pero aprendimos a vivir y ser feliz de esa manera, la verdad amaba mucho ese oficio que herede de mi abuela.

A los 15 años un nuevo golpe llego a nuestras vidas. Mi madre, repetía la historia de mi abuela. Un cáncer de mama la estaba consumiendo silenciosamente, por primera ves en mi vida experimente el miedo. Si bien, extrañaba mucho a mi abuela cuando ella se fue, no había dimencionado en su momento que era el cáncer y menos la muerte. La extrañaba y quería verla, escucharla, sentirla cerca mío, pero mi madre siempre estuvo ahí para no sentir dolor.

Ahora todo era diferente, no había nadie que me apañara, debido al trabajo no tenía mucha vida social, solo una amiga, Molly Osaka, que de ves en cuando me ayudaba con las labores, y mi madre le pagaba por el esfuerzo. Al principio no quería aceptar, hasta que mamá logró convencerla de que lo tomara, como un pequeño trabajo, para sus gastos personales. Ella estaba conmigo en ese momento.

Ese año comenzó a transformarme en una maquina, a fortalecer mi corazón. No podía darme el lujo de ser débil, decaer y dejar sola a mi madre en su dolor. En las mañana iba a clases, ella no quería que por nada dejara de estudiar, las tardes me dedicaba a confeccionar mis productos o dejar la lana lista para usar y en las noches me quedaba a cuidar a mi madre. Los fines de semana me dedicaba a venderlos y cuidar de mi í, fue la primera ves que pensé en el hombre que me engendró. Un hombre que sin escrúpulos tomo a una joven, y luego la dejó a un lado junto con su propia hija.

No podía entender como no se había enamorado de ella, tan bella, buena, sincera y transparente. Simplemente un ejemplo a seguir como mujer. Nunca la vi con un hombre, solo se dedicó a mi. En otras palabras nunca olvido al hombre que simplemente la dejó.

Eso hacia que lo comenzará a odiar, si tan solo lo hubiera olvidado, se hubiera enamorado y rehecho su vida, ahora no tendría que esperar la última hora del día para tener compañía. Se que en más de una oportunidad me dijo que descansara en casa, pero sus ojos me suplicaba que no la dejara sola.

Había días que su estómago no resistía nada, todo lo vomitaba. Otros donde hasta los párpados le dolía. Lo peor era cuando se descompensaba, o un simple resfriado hacia estragos en su cuerpo. Fueron los meses mas largo de mi vida, agotadores y desgastantes que viví hasta entonces.

Cuando estaba en casa trataba de regalonearla en la medida de lo que podía. Siempre tenía que atenerme a lo que dictará el médico, lo que podía comer los horarios de los medicamentos, la higiene y así un sin fin de medidas para ayudar al tratamiento.

Realmente se habían invertido los papeles, éramos yo la madre y ella, mi madre, la hija.

Los periodos con corticoides eran horribles, todo le molestaba, nada estaba bien, hasta quería morir de una ves. Recuerdo que en una oración fue a ver mis trabajos y encontró, entre mis cosas, mi informe de notas, discutimos absurdamente. Me reprochaba el que tuviera tan malas calificaciones y que elaborara productos de tan mala calidad, me trato de estúpida y mediocre, que aunque ella se este muriendo yo debía ser la mejor, por algo era la hija de...y así, aquella fue la primera vez que escuche el nombre esa persona, mi padre, si es que, lo podía llamar así.

Aquella discusión termino muy mal, que podíamos esperar de una adolescente con tan tremenda carga y una mujer con una terrible enfermedad bombardeada con medicamentos que alteraban su verdadera personalidad.

Tenía ganas de abandonar todo y escapar lejos, salí de casa y corrí sin rumbo fijo, mil ideas estallaban en mi cabeza. Me sentía agotada, abatida, sin fuerzas para nada. Agotados todos los recursos de los que disponíamos, ya no quedaba nada y mi madre no me comprendía, no me apoyaba, estaba siendo muy egoísta conmigo, sabiendo que no dormía ni comía por estudiar, trabajar y cuidarla. Fue cuando me detuve, sin darme cuenta, que estaba frente a la tumba de mi abuela. "Se nuestro ángel desde ahora y para siempre, nunca te olvidaremos y cada cosa que nos enseñaste, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones querida madre y abuela" recordé como me decía, que siempre teníamos que apoyarnos, no importaba lo fuerte que sea la tormenta, nosotras estábamos hechas de buena madera, resistiríamos lo que sea apoyándonos.

Caí de rodillas y llore como no lo había hecho hasta entonces. Grité, chillé como una niña perdida buscando un refugio, hasta que sentí que una gran presión que había dentro de mi había dado tregua. Me apoyé en la tumba, ya cansada de llorar y solo esperaba encontrar paz, sentía la suave brisa del viento en mi rostro como si me estuviera acariciando, el sonido de las aves, bichos y arboles que se mecían al viento. Podía percibir ir el aroma de la tierra húmeda, la suavidad de las flores y casi sentía que si abría los ojos ahí estaría mi abuela esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Y no se si fue mi imaginación o fue real, pero escuche, claramente, la voz de ella diciendo, que yo era más fuerte que lo que creía.

Creo que ninguna sesión con psicólogo o psiquiatra fue tan provechosa que esa experiencia.

Mi cabeza, después de mucho tiempo, la sentía despejada. Podía ver mil imágenes colores y formas y corrí a casa tenía que hablar con mamá de decirle que todo estaba bien, que me podría esforzar aun mas, que nunca dudaría de que podía ser la mejor y sobre todo me perdonara por portarme tan inmadura y egoísta.

Al llegar la encontré hecha un mar de lagrimas y en su rostro pude ver angustia y dolor. Nos abrazamos y juntas encontramos la paz que necesitábamos. Sin palabras desatamos ese nudo que se hizo producto del dolor y cansancio de aquella situación que vivíamos.

La acompañe a recostarse para descansar y le fui a preparar algo de comer. Al volver me di cuenta que hablaba por teléfono, seguramente sería la madre de Molly que estaría preocupada por lo ocurrido, eran las únicas personas, que estaban pendiente de nosotras.

Después de haber comido algo, me fui a mi taller y comencé a hacer bosquejos de todo lo que venia a mi cabeza, estuve toda la noche dibujando, trazando y descartando las ideas que venían a mi. No me di cuenta cuantas horas pasaron, solo sentí que había llegado un nuevo día cuando Molly y su madre estaban junto a mi viendo mis dibujos.-

ahora te vas a dedicar al dibujo? – me sorprendió la voz de mi amiga.

-Molly!. No te sentí entrar- le respondí- no solo son bosquejos de lo que quiero hacer

-wow! Son hermosos estos dibujos, pero a que se lo aplicarías?

-aun no lo sé, solo que debo incluirlos en bolsos o mantas o lo sea... Mmm... Tal ves un cuadro hecho de lana en ves de pintura... No lo se! – mi cabeza era un mar de ideas que tenía plasmar rápidamente antes de perderlas.

-pero todos los colores y formas crees que lograras materializarlos a la perfección?-

-por supuesto... Creo...- suspire- tengo que hacerlo, tu sabes ya no nos queda nada.

-Serena...amiga...que paso ayer?

La mire durante varios segundos, me sentí avergonzada por mi comportamiento, baje la cabeza y respondí -no lo se- sentí el abrazo de la mamá de Molly envolverme y me dice.

-pequeña, aun eres una niña, que lleva una tremenda carga, no sientas vergüenza por que sientes desfallecer. A todos nos pasa, es parte de crecer. Lo principal es que volviste y seguirás con tu madre peleando. Verdad?- me dijo con mucha ternura.

\- claro que si! No podría dejarla sola, nunca, jamás!- respondí con convicción.

-nunca, digas nunca- me dijo mi amiga- pero yo te creo-

-necesitabas desahogarte, lo principal es que estas de vuelta. La verdad Ikuko tenía miedo que desaparecieras para siempre, nos llamo pensando que habrías ido a nuestra casa, y estaba muy mal. Llegamos aquí de inmediato y nos pidió que te saliéramos a buscar, bueno ella quería salir y la convencimos de quedarse por si volvías, después nos llamo que ya estaba aquí. No quisimos venir de inmediato porque nos dijo que ya estabas tranquila y como era tan tarde preferimos venir hoy tempranito para saber como estaban... Y te veo bien... Me deja un poco mas tranquila.- me dijo la señora Osaka mientras tomaba mis manos con mucha ternura.

-tía muchas gracias por la preocupación... Creo que nunca se lo podré pagar como corresponde.-casi al borde de las lagrimas le respondía a su preocupación.

-tontita... Cuando hay cariño las cosas se hace porque si, no mas... Bueno si quieres puedes hacerme un bolso con uno de esos hermosos diseños.. Que tal?- me dijo tomando al asar un dibujo y logro sacarme una sonrisa.

-mamá! De esto vive Sere, así no son las buenas inten...-

-si! Trato hecho!...el primer trabajo que haga se lo regalare a usted y otro para Molly.- dije levantándome sintiendo una tremenda motivación naciente.

-amiga no le hagas caso...-

-no! Claro que tiene razón, ustedes viajan mucho a todas partes dentro del país y fuera también, seria una forma de mostrar mi trabajo... Quiero trabajar en grande... Ser como mi abuela... Imagínate podríamos vivir sin problemas- le decía agarrando las manos de mi amiga que me miraba con cara de sorpresa.

-hagamos un trato! Si haces un trabajo digno de ser la nieta de Serenity Moon. Yo muevo cielo mar y tierra para poder conseguir un crédito que cubra los gastos de tu abuela y capital inicial para tu trabajo, pero! Con una condición...- me dijo digna de una mujer de negocios que es.

-cual?-

-tienes que tener a lo menos una sesión de psicólogo a la semana- me dijo tajante, sin posibilidad de refutar.

-pero en que momento?

-tendrás que hacerte el tiempo

-amiga acepta! Cuando mamá encuentra un potencial negocio sin duda no se equivoca.

-es mas... No te lo doy como crédito... O sea no me lo devuelves, seamos socias... Tu eres la artista y yo tu promotora... Que mejor?- me dice tomándome de los hombros. – te doy una semana.. Si eres capas de estudiar y realizar esos hermosos diseños- mientras hojea mis bosquejos- y obvio de ir a las sesiones- mirándome de frente como retándome si es que era capaz de lograrlo

-bueno yo aceptaría de buen agrado, pero también tengo que cuidar a mamá y...-

-de eso no te preocupes... Dentro del trato estará una persona que la cuide... Y Molly puede trabajar contigo... A ella le gusta la idea de ganar su propio dinero... Piénsalo... Y es sin letra chica...- creo que mi cara demostró que no entendí lo último- sin cláusulas abusivas ni sorpresas en el futuro... Solo el compromiso de cumplir.-

\- es demasiado tentador... Yo...-

\- acepta hija!- escuche la voz de mi madre, y me regalo una sonrisa que hace mucho no veía. Venia entrando a mi taller, con una bandeja con refrescos, Molly fue de inmediato a ayudarla.- yo confío plenamente en tu trabajo y cuando yo me recupere seguiremos trabajando las dos-

En ese instante rompí a llorar, hace mucho que no veía a mi madre con esperanzas de vivir, y decir que se recuperaría para trabajar conmigo me removió todo mi ser. La abrase fuertemente y sentía que el cielo se despejaba diciendo que ya terminaría esa tormenta.

Seguimos viendo mis dibujos y hablando de ideas nuevas e innovadoras, me sentía muy motivada y sobre todo quería y protegida por esas mujeres.

-entonces yo me retiro y cualquier cosa me avisan inmediatamente, ok?- dijo la Sra Osaka- Serenity piénsalo bien. No te vas a arrepentir si aceptas mi oferta.-

-solo una pregunta!- le dije cuando ya se retiraba, ella solo se dio media vuelta esperando la pregunta.-usted conoce a algún psicólogo?- ella levanto una ceja y me miro fijamente. – si me recomienda a alguien de confianza... Acepto ahora mismo!-

Mamá y Molly se llevaron las manos a la boca y la Sra. Osaka solo afirmó con la cabeza y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

-quiero mi bolso en... 10 días y ahí firmamos el contrato... Pero mañana te confirmo la hora con la psicóloga... Te quiero sana en todos los aspectos... Y tu Ikuko también... Ok?- dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Desde ese día comenzó una nueva vida para mi.

_**espero que les guste mi primer capítulo, si consigo aunque sea unos pocos adeptos puedo seguir feliz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo y recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi imaginación. Disfrútenla!**

Capitulo 2

Es sorprendente lo que podemos recordar de cuando somos niños, como diría Forest Gump, yo tengo una sensación que parece como un sueño, una divagación de la mente infantil, la sensación de vivir en un lugar que no es mío.

Crecí en una familia tradicional, soy el hermano mayor de 2 traviesas y coquetas niñas, Mina y Rei Chiba, que me hacen hervir la sangre muchas veces con sus ocurrencias, pero las amo mas que nada.

Son como el día y noche; el yin y el yang. Tan diferentes, pero se complementan tan perfectamente, que creo enloquecer. Ya no puedo contar las veces que desperté con accesorios en mi pelo, pinches, garritas y cualquier cosa que sirviera para el pelo; labios pegajosos por brillitos de extraña procedencia y sabores frutales; con colores que lejos de ser un maquillaje para hermosear a cualquiera, solo me hacían parecer un payaso de circo barato. Extorsionado para jugar al té, con un sin fin de muñecas y peluches con nombres rarísimos. Ver una y otra vez películas de princesas que terminaban con su vida asegurada al conocer y engatusar al príncipe local. Y cualquier cosa que pudiera traumatizar y poner en duda la hombría de cualquiera.

En definitiva el conejillo de indias de dos diablillas locas y lo peor es que no podía negarme a sus jueguitos. Sus miraditas de niñas buenas podía más que mi propia convicción, ¡algún día me las pagaran!

Mis padres tienen un matrimonio muy consolidado y recuerdo que hasta los 15 me sentía el niño mas afortunado del mundo, veía el orgullo en las miradas de papá y mamá. El mejor en la clase y deportes; buenos modales, respetuoso, responsable, solidario y hasta "lindo" escuche un millón de veces decir a las amigas de mi madre. Aunque de parte de los chicos de mi clase, creo que no me iba muy bien. Me trataban de afeminado, marica, porque un hombre no podía ser tan lindo, y muchas veces me golpearon por ser popular entre las niñas, ¡imbeciles!. La razón es muy simple; pobres, feos y estúpidos envidiosos que cargabas su frustración conmigo. Solo tube dos amigos incondicionales; Andrew y Haruca. En fin pude ver las dos cara de la moneda. Y como mi padre siempre me consintió en todo, le pedí cursos de defensa personal y cualquier disciplina para poder pelear y ganar contra cualquiera. Aprendi karate, taekwondo, judo y kendo, en poco tiempo los tenía comiendo de mi mano. A corta edad me sentía en la sima del mundo

Mama había quedado embarazada, y como no, todos estábamos muy felices, seria el hermano mayor de un varón. Por fin podría tener con quien jugar a la pelota, hablar de coches o de chicas y lo mejor enseñarle a pelear, realmente lo que faltaba para hacer mi vida perfecta.

Pero un error lo hizo cambiar todo.

Digo que fue hasta los 15, pues, ese año, todo cambio como de un hermoso sueño a una pesadilla.

Estábamos en una fiesta de la empresa de papá, y yo estaba furioso, porque la empleada había arruinado, aunque fue sin querer, mis zapatos nuevos y exclusivos. No tuve otra opción mas que ir con unos que ya había utilizado antes, eso me tenía muy amargado. Mi madre me presionaba con la mirada que sonriera y fuera agradable con los invitados, y yo, ya no quería seguir allí. ¿Si solo hubiera sonreído?

Todo sucedió muy rápido, ella se acercó a mi para regañarme, y como yo ya era más fuete en ese momento y creía no temerle a nada ni nadie, di la media vuelta y salí del salón solo para desafiarla. Ella creo que se sorprendió de mi actitud, y me siguió, obvio también molesta. Afuera llovía mucho y baje corriendo las escaleras de la entrada principal y mamá me siguió...

Después no recuerdo nada, es como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, solo recuerdo la mirada de desprecio de ella. Dicen que es una laguna mental.

Ella cayó por las escaleras y mi hermanito pago por mi capricho. Y mi madre nunca mas podrá tener hijos, ahora entiendo porque tanto lo anhelaba, y su odio hacia mi.

Un día en la sala del hospital nos quedamos los dos solos, y sin siquiera mirarme a la cara, me pidió que nunca le dijera a nadie lo que había ocurrido, lo dejaríamos como un accidente nada mas. No sabia que me dolía más; la culpa o su desprecio.

Paso mas de un año donde apenas hablábamos. Mi padre creía que era por la edad. Hasta que un día, donde simplemente no quería quedarme en las actividades del club, volví temprano a casa. Creo que es mi karma, cuando no debo hacer algo e igualmente lo hago, ocurren situaciones que no me hubiesen gustado vivir.

Cuando llegue, como siempre me quite mis zapatos en la entrada de mi casa lo mas silenciosamente y escuche gritos de una discusión acalorada.

-ya no podré tener hijos! ... Te das cuenta!... La ilusión de tener un hijo que sea de ambos y no poder cumplirlo me enloquece..- decía entre llanto Luna, mi madre

-tranquila, tenemos 3 hijos hermosos... Quedamos que serían nuestros hijos, no puedes ahora cambiar de parecer, los tres son iguales para mi...aunque– no alcanzó a terminar la frase mi papá cuando fue interrumpido por mamá.

-no es lo mismo!... Yo...yo.. Quiero que tengamos un hijo que herede tu apellido, Artemis!-

-para eso esta Darien!-

-pero yo quiero uno que sea tuyo y mío... Poder llevarlo en mi vientre... Traerlo al mundo... Yo... –

-perdóname por no haberte dado ese hijo que tanto anhelabas mucho antes, y gracias por cuidar tan bien a una criatura que no fue tuyo al nacer–

Y Luna rompió en llanto. Con mucha ternura papá la abrazó.

Perplejo por lo que había escuchado, salí tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Luna jamás me perdonaría, porque simplemente no soy su hijo. Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese instante, es cierto yo la amaba como si fuera mi propia madre, pero, le arrebate a su tan preciado hijo. Estaban mis hermanas, ellas los unía, pero quería un varón que fuera de los dos. Ahora todo había cambiado.

Caminé, caminé y caminé, el cielo ya estaba rojo en el horizonte. Decidí tomar el primer tren que hubiera en la estación. Llegue a la playa cuando ya había oscurecido. De un teléfono público llame a casa, para avisar que me quedaría donde un amigo y no llegaría hasta el día siguiente. Por lo menos no debía dejar que se preocuparan, aunque sabía que solo seria mi padre, Luna descansaría al no verme en casa.

Esa noche, fue la primera vez que bebí alcohol, y me gusto la sensación.

Al día suficiente desperté, por el terrible frío de la mañana. Parece que había comido mierda, la boca me apestaba. Quise moverme y sentí como si me hubiera arrollado un camión, hasta abrir los ojos dolía. Me senté y mire a mi alrededor. ¿Como había logrado llegar hasta ese lugar? no acordarme de nada.

Un apartado de la playa principal, separado por un roquerio muy difícil de soltear. Ahí estaba durmiendo con una mujer a mi lado... Desnuda... Y yo igual

¡Por Dios! ¿no podía ser mi vida peor? Mi primera ves y no recordaba nada y ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la chica que estaba despertando y me sonreía.

–guapo, que hora es?– decía buscando sus ropas. ¡Dios, era de verdad!. Se levanto como si nada, y aunque se que mi cara llegaba a brillar de colorada, no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo y complacerme al saber que había estado con ella. Se puso unas pantaletas y un short, me mira y sonríe. Yo como estúpido me aferraba a una manta para esconder mi desnudez, ahí sentado en esa solitaria playa.

–co-como t-te llamas, t-tengo que hacerme r-respo-ponssable de mis ac-c-tos– nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan intimidado, vergonzoso y patético como en ese momento, ella solo me miraba y sonreía con sus pechos al aire, lo peor, yo no podía dejar de mirar. Parece que se me había oxidado el cuello o la cabeza de pronto me pesó tanto, que no podía moverla.

–¿antes habías visto una mujer desnuda?–yo solo atine a hacer un movimiento casi robótico en negación. – aprovecha entonces– se arrodilla frente a mi y toma mi mano posándola en su pecho– ¿te Gusta? Es excitante cierto– y me quita de encima la manta y tan solo me toca mi...

Y fue mi perdición, mas vergüenza no podía pasar, eyacule en ese momento.

–jajaja no te preocupes jajajaja anoche hehehe duraste un poco jajaja mas– trágame tierra por favor

¿Podrías parar de reír? ¡Apuesto que igual te gusto anoche!... Me hubiera gustado decirle, pero solo atine a a cubrir mis partes y tratar de conservar la casi nada de dignidad que me quedaba.

Tomó su camisa y la colocó cubriendo ese fenomenal cuerpo. Dios era bellísima, una morena sacada de mis mas locos sueños eróticos. Si tan solo no estuviera con esta resaca del infierno, hubiera podido hacer algo para salvar la situación y dejar una mejor impresión.

Se acerca a mi, me abraza por el cuello, me mira los labios y se lame los suyos. Me da un beso, que creía, seria el mas exquisito del planeta, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por sus movimientos y esa lengua que jugueteaba por aquí y por allá. Había besado antes pero, ¡Dios, nunca con lengua¡. Siempre pensé que eso seria asqueroso, pero es una verdadera delicia, creo que ya nunca podré dar un beso sin lengua.

Se separa de mi, en lo que yo reacciono y bajo de Marte. Ella me seguía abrasando, abro los ojos, con una sonrisa de idiota y ella mi guiña su precioso ojo derecho. Me suelta, se da media vuelta y comienza a andar

–Hey!, espera!– le grite al ver que ella se alejaba, mientras yo apresuradamente me ponía mi ropa, saltando en un pie y luego en el otro tratando me acomodarme lo que mas podía. Ella solo alzo una mano y me hizo un gesto de adiós sin voltear.

–¡Espera no te puedes ir, debes decirme tu nombre¡... Te lo dije, me haré responsable de mis actos–Le decía mientras trataba de alcanzarla –Creo.. Creo que me enamore de ti–

–Mira niñito, a mi no e interesa saber tu nombre, ni nada de ti. Lo de anoche solo fue el placer de tener sexo en la playa, con un completo desconocido y guapo muchacho, y que además era virgen– me dice sin siquiera voltearse– nunca confíes en una mujer que tan fácilmente se entrega a ti–

–Pero si tú y yo.. Bueno, nosotros... Este...de verdad me enamore de ti, además eres una mujer y las mujEres hay que...– desesperado le suplicaba pensando que la perdería.

–porque soy mujer te lo digo, o tal ves, es que mi no e interesan los compromisos...! Y no te has enamorado de mi ni mucho menos¡. Aparte de que el amor no existe, tu no puedes enamorarte de mi. Te gusto, puede que si. Me encuentras atractiva, basta con verte para saber que es eso. Te impresione o deslumbre también, puede ser. Pero amor no. –me lo dice de una forma tan fría que casi duele.

–pero eres mi primera mujer y...–

–Pero no la ultima, ni tuya ni de nadie. Soy un espíritu libre muchacho. Una mariposa que va de flor en flor– dice girando su rostro, pero no lo suficiente para ver la expresión de sus ojos.

–entonces déjame saber tu nombre... sin compromisos... Por favor–

–Ok!,– ella suspira– pero antes déjame darte un consejo, solo porque me simpatizas y se nota que eres un chico bueno– me dijo sonriendo al horizonte.

–dime–

–No te dejes engañar por una noche de loca pasión, vive la vida disfrutándola. Y si algún día, quieres formar una familia y cosas raras, creo que mujeres fáciles ...no estamos para eso. ¿Si se entregan a ti tan fácilmente, porque no con otro?... Piénsalo, por lo menos yo no estoy hecha para atarme a nadie. Muchas gracias, fue un placer conocerte.– y así se fue y no dijo su nombre.

Aquello realmente me dejó perplejo, como podría existir una chica así. Pero mientras mas pensaba mas me daba cuenta que ella tenía toda la razón. Alguien que de buenas a primeras se entrega, sin siquiera conocer lo mínimo de mi, no es digna de mi corazón. ¿Cuantas mujeres serán así, como ella?

Termine de acomodarme la ropa y la realidad cayó sobre mi. Mamá. Luna. ¿Que es lo que hago ahora?, me sentía engañado, mi vida era un farsa. ¿Cuando me abrazaba y me arropaba por las noches, lo hacia para impresionar a papá? ¿Cuando me cuidaba porque estaba enfermo, lo hacia por cumplir un acuerdo nada mas? O realmente durante todos estos años llegó a quererme aunque sea un poco.

Yo la amaba, después de todo es quien yo siempre creí que sería mi madre, quien me trajo a este mundo. Pero se que después de lo de mi hermanito, si me quería aunque sea un poco, ya no lo haría más.

Me quede divagando en mis pensamientos, sentado en aquella playa, donde había perdido mi inocencia. Pasaron varias horas y el sol me estaba afectando, tenía mucha hambre y sed, decidí volver a casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por lo menos podía decir que ya había experimentado el pecado mas exquisito. Aún así me sentía frustrado de no recordar nada, ¿como me podía haber borrado tanto?

Volví a casa con un montón de sentimientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza. La tenía hecha un caos.

–¡Darien Chiba, donde has estado toda la noche y el día!– dijo Luna en cuando cruce la puerta, venia con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Puede ser que realmente se preocupo de mi?. Claro detrás de ella estaba mi papá, como no. La detuvo, poniendo su mano en el hombro.

–esta sano y salvo, de seguro ocurrió algo y nos lo dirá después– como siempre mi papá me entendía a la perfección.

–¡Llame a Haruca y Adrew y no estabas con ninguno de ellos! yo se que no tienes mas amigos... Yo... Solo me preocupé, lo siento.– hizo un gesto como si fuera a llorar y se retiró al dormitorio. ¿Habrá sido real su preocupación?

–está muy nerviosa, en dos días se cumplen 2 años de que perdimos al bebé. Las mujeres son frágiles, muy frágiles. Y un verdadero hombre tiene que cuidar y proteger a su mujer. Te lo pido, se mas cariñoso con ella, no sabes lo que a pasado para poder criarte... Criarlos... le debemos mucho– me lo dice con un extraño sentimiento– Ven acá hijo, tu sabes que eres mi orgullo y te quiero mucho– me abrasa fuertemente como si supiera por lo que pase estas ultimas horas–tienes los ojos de tu madre– me dice mirándome a la cara y sonriendo. Un frío recorrió mi espalda. ¿El estaría enamorado de mi verdadera mamá? Y al terminar de pensarlo caí en cuanta. Verdadera mamá. ¿Estaría muerta? Realmente eso esperaba, no quiero ni pensar que en el mundo ande una mujer que me dio la vida y se haya olvidado de mi.

Sentía que me ahogaba, quise armarme de valor y preguntar. Pero tuve miedo de la respuesta. No pude mas que apretar los puños para contener los sentimientos que tenía. Solo me retire a mi dormitorio.

Luego de una refrescante ducha, me acosté, tenía que descansar, mi cuerpo y mi cabeza lo exigían.

Me había dormido En cuanto toque mi camas, cuando sentí la frescura de unos paños húmedos en el rostro y hombros.

–Has estado al sol ¿cierto?– sentía la voz de mamá– mira como estas, tienes una insolación. Mi pequeño, realmente me diste un susto de muerte hoy, ¡pensé que te perdería a ti también!... Eh sido una mala madre, lo siento, ¿podrás perdonarme?.– yo me encontraba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, pero la podía oir perfectamente, creo que tenía fiebre– La muerte del bebé no fue tu culpa, yo debí haber tenido mas cuidado.– sentí que volvía a vivir nuevamente, aunque no me trajo al mundo, ella era mi madre. Y tuve el sueño más reparador en mucho tiempo

Puede que lleve esta herida siempre, pero estoy con feliz de tenerlos a los dos conmigo.

–¿cómo son mis ojos?– les pregunte un día a mis inseparables amigos. Claro ellos me vieron como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

–te aseguro que son como los de un humano cualquiera– me respondió, como siempre con su humor negro, Haruca.

–y...¿a que se debe esta pregunta?– respondió Andrew, después de sonreír a lo que había dicho mi otro amigo.

–La verdad... No es nada– dije sumergiéndome en mi cuaderno de estudio.

Estábamos en los exámenes finales del año, y como nunca mis calificaciones había decaído. Ponía todo mi empeño en recuperar mi categoría como el mejor.

–Diablos! Esto no va a funcionar– sentí un libro rozar mi oreja y Haruca estaba de pie enfadado–es obvio que esto no va a funcionar!– con Andrew nos miramos y reímos. Nuestro amigo se había terminado de volver loco.– y ustedes que me ven?–

Wow, ni mis hermanas en sus días, se comportaban tan hormonales como él.

–Tranquilo hermano, si nos cuentas, te podríamos ayudar– dijo como siempre en tono de mediador Andrew.

–Aargggg– chillo, realmente se había vuelto loco. Ya me imaginaba visitándolo el un siquiatrico.

–si no nos vas a contar, te callas y te sientas tranquilo a estudiar– aunque me moría de curiosidad, trate de bajarle los humos.

–es Michiru... Ella... Grrrr...– se comenzó a tirar de los pelos, nunca lo había visto tan loco. Hasta que se rindió y se tiro hacia atrás, tendido en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidas.

–¿que ocurre?– dijimos al mismo tiempo con Andrew. Mas que preocupación, teníamos mucha curiosidad.

–¿alguna vez se han enamorado?– pregunto cuando ya estaba completamente calmado mientras miraba hacia el techo.

En ese momento, me acorde de la chica de la playa. Caí en cuenta que desde ese día hasta ese momento no me había acordado de ella, solo recordaba el bochorno, la situación, pero no a ella.

–Nop... Nunca– respondí sin sentir remordimiento o culpa, menos vergüenza– nunca, nunca– aseguré y sentí algo nuevo, tranquilidad. Una persona que solo pasó por un breve instante por mi vida, no significaba gran cosa, ni siquiera el acto sexual recordaba. Me sentí estupido al haber creído que me había enamorado y haber rogado, aunque solo fue un instante.

–A mi me han gustado varias chicas... Pero amor... No lo creo– respondió Andrew.

–Entonces, par de idiotas, no pueden hacer nada por ayudarme–dijo cruzando sus brazos en el rostro– Michiru... Se va a ir... Se va a vivir a Europa. Su padre se trasladó a Francia y todos se van para allá. Y yo no creo que pueda tener una relación a larga distancia. No se que hacer– que le podía decir ¿hay muchos peces en el mar? Hasta yo se que eso sería desubicado en este momento. Habían sido novios por más de dos años y Michiru también era mi amiga.

–Si el destino los quiere juntos... –creo que en ese momento, me volvió a salir la segunda cabeza. Haruca se enderezó y con Andrew me miraban atentamente.–¿que ocurre?–

–Amigo, realmente eres tu?– dice Andrew

–creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, mejor me voy a estudiar tranquilo– tome mis cosas y me estaba levantado para salir.

–Gracias– Haruca me sigue y me agarra del cuello presionando hacia abajo–tienes razón, si el destino nos quiere juntos, esteremos juntos–me sonríe y me suelta–¿lo crees?

–Si tu lo dices– me encogí de hombros y me fui.

**Bueno este es mi segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya vieron las vidas muy diferentes que les toco vivir a mis protagonistas, y obvio, se cruzaran sus caminos, pero tendrán que soltear muchos enredos y experiencias fuertes. Poco a poco saldrán más personajes y se darán cuenta que me gusta el misterio, por lo tanto dejare cosas que tendrá que ir recordando para entender.**

**Quiero, también, incluir vivencias propias. Pero a medida que sucedan espero explicar.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y no dejen de señalar si les gusta o no, acepto criticas constructivas**.


End file.
